Amor de pistoleiro
by Cherry Kim
Summary: Porque meu amor por Hinata é a prova de balas. Oneshot NejixHina


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, lógico.

**Aviso¹: **Esta one-shot é a **Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê**.

**Aviso²:** A proposta é que leiam ao som de Gunslinger do Avenged Sevenfold.

**Amor de pistoleiro**

**By Cherry Kim**

Eu tocava aquele violão preto e desgastado, as notas que sabia decorado embalavam o sono da mulher deitada ao meu lado junto de Hajime. Era sua canção de ninar, nossa vida resumida numa letra de música que eu mesmo compus quando jovem, relatando meu amor e minha dor longe dela.

_Yeah, you've been alone  
>I've been gone for far too long<br>But with all that we've been through  
>After all this time I'm coming home to you<em>

Eu cantava baixinho, observando o quão protuberante estava sua barriga. Nosso segundo filho, mesmo quando os médicos disseram que ela não podia me dar filhos e que se tentássemos ela poderia morrer. Bom, eles estavam completamente errados já que caminhamos para o segundo Hyuuga.

Hinata é minha lua cheia, brilhante e acolhedora. Ela esbanja elegância, até mesmo nas horas de timidez. No nosso casamento, ela estava mais radiante ainda, sendo acompanhada pelo meu tio que já estava completamente caduco.

Ela não é perfeita, admito. É birrenta e não cozinha bem, um pouco desastrada, mas uma ótima mãe. Tem vezes que fica meio mandona. Mas, confesso que amo essas horas, um verdadeiro fetiche ver minha Hinata malvada e tentadora.

Nosso romance é repleto de momentos lindos, mas, lembro-me de quando tinha cabelos compridos, na adolescência, e ela sempre que podia o tocava. É, ela adorava os meus cabelos. E eu tenho certeza de que ela tem alguns fios meus guardados até hoje, doze anos depois. Nossa primeira briga séria foi quando ainda namorávamos, e para entrar nas forças armadas eu tive de cortar os cabelos. Hinata entrou em choque, recordo do rostinho de porcelana se contorcer ao ver meu novo visual.

Até hoje ela ainda reclama dos cabelos. E chora toda vez que volto de uma missão com alguma cicatriz. Chora quando eu tenho de partir, e essa é a hora da minha impassibilidade ir pro inferno e chorar com ela também, mesmo tentando ser forte o bastante. O que é inútil, porque se tratando de Hinata, fico totalmente fora dos eixos.

_Never let it show  
>The pain I've grown to know<br>'Cause with all these things we do  
>It don't matter when I'm coming home to you<em>

Sou oficial do exército japonês, entrei para as forças armadas com dezoito anos e tinha começado meu namoro com Hinata, aquilo foi doloroso, ter de deixá-la sozinha e ficar longe por meses ou anos em missões apenas como um soldado recém recrutado. Hoje em dia ainda tenho missões, perigosas ou não, mas apesar de comandar a patrulha de ataque aéreo, eu posso decidir por quanto tempo ficar longe, e é claro que sempre fico o mínimo.

O período mais difícil de nossas vidas foi quando passei dois anos em missão de guerra entre os judeus e palestinos. Nunca entendi o por quê de o exército japonês se meter nisso, mas aquilo havia tirado o melhor momento da minha vida: os primeiros passos do meu filho, Hajime. Não pude acompanhar o parto de Hinata e senti nosso casamento enfraquecer nesse período. Foram grandes tormentas, vi muitos amigos morrerem na guerra, fui baleado várias vezes, escapei da morte por segundos e perdi a audição do lado esquerdo.

_I reach towards the sky, I've said my goodbyes  
>My heart's always with you now<br>I won't question why so many have died  
>My prayers have made it through, yeah<br>'Cause with all these things we do  
>It don't matter when I'm coming home to you<em>

Várias outras missões me afastaram dela, minhas primeiras inseguranças eram na hora de voltar... E se não conseguisse me esperar por tanto tempo? E se algo tiver acontecido? O que seria de mim sem ela?

Aquelas perguntas me matavam, e a cada carta que eu recebia era um alívio. Relia todas antes de dormir, para me concentrar naquelas palavras e tentar decifrar algumas que ficavam borradas devido às lágrimas dela.

Depois de anos eu já não tinha mais essas dúvidas. Eu sabia que ela estaria sozinha, esperando-me sem interromper sua rotina de trabalho, suas amizades, nada. Somente aguardando e seguindo.

_Letters keep me warm  
>Helped me through the storm<br>But with all that we've been through  
>After all this time I'm coming home to you<em>

Tenho muitas cicatrizes no corpo, algumas por cima de minhas tatuagens, outras escondidas. Hinata contava todas, com as mãos delicadas, mas sábias, seguia o curso de todas as marcas, para certificar de que não tinha aparecido nenhuma outra, eu nunca entendi a finalidade disso.

Nem procurava saber, contanto que ela continuasse a me tocar e me fazer arrepiar.

- Neji, amor – Ela havia aberto os olhos, aquelas pérolas que nunca perdiam o brilho e Hajime continuava dormindo abraçado a ela – Cante mais alto, eu amo essa parte.

Sim, eu cantaria mais alto a nossa parte favorita e eu já podia ouvi-la cantando comigo, a voz que me embriagava e seduzia mesmo depois de anos.

_I've always been true  
>I've waited so long just to come hold you<br>I'm making it through  
>It's been far too long, we've proven our<br>love over time's so strong, in all that we do  
>The stars in the night, they lend me their light<br>to bring me closer to heaven with you_

Eu poderia enfrentar um batalhão de pistoleiros, poderia carregar todos os mísseis nas costas, poderia passar por provas de fogo e noites na selva. Mas, nunca... e jamais eu poderia ou aguentaria viver sem Hyuuga Hinata.

Aquela que me deu filhos, que me deu amor, que de ingênua só tem o rosto, que grávida é uma verdadeira chata, que de TPM me faz querer entrar num sanatório e que na cozinha só serve para queimar comida e fazer amor.

Minha prima, minha esposa, minha vida, meu amor.

- Neji – Ela novamente me chama, com uma cara meio precipitada e risonha.

- Hum?

- Acho que a bolsa estourou!

_But with all that we've been through  
>After all this time I'm coming home to you<br>_

**THE END**

* * *

><p>(NA): É a primeira vez que faço NejiHina, apesar de amar infinitamente o casal. Espero não ter ficado maçante, e sinceramente espero ter conseguido atingir (pelo menos um pouco) do objetivo "anti-clichê ". Eu não soube como fazê-lo muito bem, então é provável de que esteja um completo clichê, MAS... a intenção foi boa, considerem isso *-*

E imaginem o Neji de cabelos curtos, fardado, com algumas tatuagens (nada exagerado, claro) e MAIS VELHO O: Definitivamente, este é o meu sonho de consumo. Resolvi fazer em primeira pessoa, sendo o próprio lindão narrando, porque eu acredito que fica mais intenso.

E está claro de que a música me inspirou totalmente *-* Gunslinger do Avenged Sevenfold é exatamente sobre soldado e amor. A tradução é linda e a voz do vocalista é do jeito que eu imagino ser a do Neji 3

Enfim, espero que alguém goste, principalmente a avaliadora rsrs.

Beijinhos, CK.


End file.
